True Love
by mary3
Summary: another jack/nora fic by me :-)


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Law & Order. I am simply borrowing them for a little story.  
  
  
  
  
Part One  
Nora watched the snow fall from her office window. She loved the snow. She looked at her watch, three twenty. Five minutes until her meeting with Judge Wright, Jack and Abby. She'd much rather be outside building a snow man or catching snow flakes than put up with Judge Wright.   
The snow was falling so hard she could barely make out the building's across the street. She opend the window a little and let the cold air hit her face to wake her up.  
"Nora?" Jack asked poking his head in her office.  
" Over here" she said closing the window.  
"I'm early, I know, but I wanted to talk to you before the other's got here." he said as if something were bothering him "do you mind?"  
Of course she didn't mind. If it were anyone else she would, but it wasn't anyone else, it was Jack. She alway's loved talking with him. In fact, she had a secret crush on him.  
"Come in" she smiled and sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.   
"Um...How are you?" he asked nervously.  
"Fine...and you?"  
"Good....good..." he smiled.  
They sat silently for a few moments.  
"Was here somthing you wanted to as me?" she asked.  
"Yes," he cleared his throat "yes...I was wondering. Are you busy later?" he sighed a little sigh of relief and hoped she didn't notice.  
"No. I was just going to watch that mini-series on NBC...the 10th Kingdom"  
"Oh, I was just wondering if you would like to have dinner with me...I'm cooking" he said calmer than before.  
"I'd love to"she smiled "what time?"  
"Six-thirty" he asked as Abby walked in.  
"Sounds great" Nora said "Hi Abby"  
"Hello" she said putting her breif case down. "what's going on?"  
Nora and Jack looked at eachother and smiled.  
  
  
PART 2  
  
  
Nora fixed her hair and knocked on Jack's door. She could smell the ham cooking from the inside.   
"H" he smiled opening the door. There was gravy on his shirt and other stains she couldn't identify. He was working hard on this dinner, it was obviously important to him. She smiled. "sorry i'm early I thought I could help"  
"Everything's under control" Jack smiled and let her in "i'd take your coat, but" he looked at his hands. They had chocolate from a cake he was making on them.  
"Fine" she laughed 'here" she handed him a bottle of wine " I better take it" she giggled.  
They walked to the kitchen "smell's wonderful" she added.  
"Thankyou" he said. He finished the cake and put it in the oven. "Excuse me a minute? I better clean up, I look like Emerill" he laughed.  
She sat at the counter and waited for him. He'd gone to a lot of trouble for her. Maybe he liked her too, she thought.   
He returned cleaned up and sat next to her. "Im glad you could make it"  
"Me too" she smiled.  
They sat silently. Nora realized she was staring at him and looked away quickly when she noticed he was staring back "this is a nice place".  
"Thankyou" he stood "why don't we go in the living room and wait for dinner?" he held out his arm to her and she slipped her's into his and they walked to the living room. They sat on the couch and Jack turned on the t.v.  
"Is this movie any good?" he asked putting the 10th Kingdom on.  
"I think so, I love fantasy movies" she smiled shly.  
"........I will finish her work, and destroy the house of white forever and pity the fool who tries to stand up to me...." The Evil Queen said from the t.v.  
Jack laughed.  
"What's so funny?"   
"You look a lot like that lady" he said looking into her eyes.  
"You think so?" she asked softly staring back.   
Jack nodded. They slowly put their head's together and kissed. He touched her cheek and they seperated. "Can I be honest with you?" he asked taking her hand.  
"Yes" she said looking into her face as if she were under a magic spell. She couldn't believe what had just happend. Inside she was jumping for joy and firerworks were going off in her head.   
"I've wanted to do that for a long time" he said.  
"Well, I've wanted you to do that for a long time" she smiled and put her arms around him.  
They both felt relief, they had confessed their feeling's for eachother, and the other felt the same.   
**********************************  
"You're a good cook" Nora said finishing her plate.  
"Wait until you try my cake" he said cutting her a piece. He took a piece with a fork and fed it to her.  
"That's wonderful" she said.  
"I'm glad you like it" he kissed her.  
"I do like that better though."  
They kissed again. "Tomorrow I'll cook for you" she added.  
"I look forward to it"  
  
  
PART 3  
They hald hands as they walked through Central Park. It had been two weeks since their first date, and each day they were more in love than the last.   
They stopped at a little flower stand and her bought her 3 roses.   
"Thankyou" she smiled and they kissed. "We should start heading back, I have a meeting in a half hour"  
"Too bad"he grinned and put his arm around her.   
"I neve thought I'd get rid of you" she joked.  
"That's it!" he tickled her.   
"No" she started to run and he chased her into the grass. They laughed as they ran through the trees.  
"You can't get rid of me that easily" he caught up to her and scooped her up in his arms and they kissed.  
"Creep!" she laughed.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
  
  
*****************************************  
"Have a nice lunch?" Abby asked as Jack walked in.  
"Yea" he smiled. "you?"  
"Yes, you two are getting serious" she grinned.  
"Yea," he said. He couldn't stop thinking about Nora. He really loved her and she really loved him. Then he rememberd, he was supposed to get a file from her "I'll be right back" he said and hurried off. Of course he didn't mind forgetting the file, it was an excust to see her again.  
  
  
  
  
PART 4  
"Get out of my office now!" Nora yelled.  
Judge Wright flung open the door and stormed out. She took her stapler from her desk and whipped after him, it missed and hit the wall across the hall and broke.  
"Hey" Jack said "what's wrong?"  
She slammed a box of files on her desk "What makes you think somethings wrong?" She threw the box of staples across the room.  
"Maybe the fact that your throwing things and yelling" he smiled.  
"Sorry" she put her hand through her hair "That man...."she slammed a file on her desk.  
"Are you alright?" he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I am now" she smiled.  
"What did he say?" he asked kissing her neck.  
"The same crap as usual" she frowned.  
"Just ignore him and hopefully he'll go away." he laughed.  
She giggled "Not likely".  
"Adam gave me two tickets to AIDA for tonight, let's go".  
"Yes, that sounds like fun..." she kissed him. He could alway's make her feel better. She was glad he was there.  
  
  
PART 5  
They sat in the fifth row of the theater. Nora slipped her hand in his and he kissed it.  
"These are lovely seats. It was nice of Adam to give them to us"  
"Im glad you like them" he put his arm around her.  
"Oh, god!" she frowned.  
"What?"   
"Judge Wright" she nodded back.  
"Want to leave?"  
"No,no, I've been wanting to see this again...with you" she touched his face "im sorry"  
They kissed, sat back and enjoyed the show. Actually, they more enjoyed eachother. Throughtout the show they would steel kisses from eachother or take the others hand.   
  
  
They danced down the hallway to Nora's apartment singing the chorus to "A step to far"  
"OO OO" Nora laughed it out.  
"I love that song" Jack smiled.  
"Me too" she hummed the rest.   
Jack picked her up off her feet and kissed her.   
"Oh, Radames" she giggled.  
"Good night my Aida" he whisperd.  
******************************  
  
  
"How was your date?" Abby asked.  
"Great" Jack smiled "Can I show you something?"  
"Sure" Abby closed a book and sat on the couch.  
He shut the door to his office and joined her. He pulled a black velvet box from his pocket "This is for Nora" he opend it to reveal a gold diamond ring.  
"It's beautiful...Is it for a propsal?" she asked.  
He nodded. "Do you think she'll like it?" he asked.  
"She'll love it. When are you going to ask her?"  
"Tonight." he smiled "Im so nervous"  
"Don't be, I'm sure she'll say yes. She loves you" Abby assured.  
"Your right. Your right" he said confidently.  
"Right about what?" Nora asked from the doorway.  
He slammed the box and shoved it back in his pocket. "What? What?" he asked nervously.  
"Right about what?" She asked again suspiciously.  
"The Yankees being the best baseball team in the world!" he grinned, hoping she hadn't heard the entire conversation.  
"Excuse me" Abby smiled and left them alone. Hopefully Jack could cover for himself.  
"Yankees?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Yea, I love the Yankees" he couldn't cover so he hurried to change the subject. "you look beautiful today" he took her hand.  
"Suck up" she laughed.  
"What did you need?"  
"Im sorry, but I can't come to lunch today"  
At least it wasn't dinner, he thought "why?" he asked disapointed.  
"I have two meetings I can't get out of. Im sorry" she fiddled with his tie.  
"Good, now I can go meet my mistress" he joked.  
She playfully hit him and the kissed.   
  
  
PART 6  
"Are you almost finished there?" Nora asked Jack over the phone.  
"Yea, the jury's out now. Shouldn't take to much longer"  
"Good, I'll meet you at the restarunt....at eight"   
"See you there" he said and hung up.  
"Jack, the jury's back" Abby called.  
  
  
*******************************  
"We won" Jack smiled meeting Lennie, Anita and Eddie outside the courthouse.  
"I never thought this would never end!" Abby said.  
"Why don't we go for a quick drink?" Anita sked.  
Jack looked at his watch. "I have to meet nora in fourty five minutes.  
"Just a quickie" Eddie said.  
Jack thought a moment. "Alright."  
***********************************  
He was twenty minutes late. Nora tried calling the courthouse, but everyone had gone home.   
"Miss Lewin, people are waiting, we really need the table" one of the waiters said.  
"Take it" she sighed and left.  
************************************  
They sat at a table in the middle of the Bar & Grille. Lennie and Eddie were playing thumbwar again.  
"I win again" Lennie smiled.  
"You cheat!" Eddie accused.  
"Your a sore loser!"  
"Hey, what time is it?" Jack asked sipping his pepsi.  
"Nine fifteen" Anita said.  
"Damn. I'm late!" he hurried to a pay phone and called nora.  
"Nora? Hi" he said when she answerd.  
" Where have you been?" she asked with worry and anger in her voice.  
"We won the case! Some of us went out to celebrate, and I lost all track of time, Im sorry"  
"Sorry?" she faked a laugh " I waited for a half hour for you, and you were out celebrating, you could have called!" she hung up the phone.  
"Nora? Nora?" he hung up the phone and joined the others "Im going home" he said sadly.  
"What's wrong?" Eddie asked.  
"I scewed up."  
*************************  
Nora curled up on the couch and started to watch Sleepless in Seattle. She couldn't stop thinking about Jack. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop crying. He really hurt her.   
It was the end of the movie when Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks get together. Nora picked up her pillow and threw it at the T.V and sobbed. Why did the girl in the movies alway's have a happy ending? Why couldn't she. She loved Jack, but wonderd if he loved her. He had forgotten about her that night. Maybe she was wrong about him.  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
He couldn't concentrate on his work. He had never felt so bad about anything in his life.  
"Jack, were supposed to brief Nora on the case" Abby said. She could see how he was hurting. And how Nora was too. She knew they both loved eachother and hated seeing them like this.  
"Coming" he sighed.  
"Are you okay?"  
"No, Abby. I hope I haven't lost her for good" he sighed as they started over to her office.   
"Im sorry" she comforted and patted his back. "I'm sure everything will be alright"  
***********************  
"I have ten minutes" Nora said "I have to meet with Judge Wright, sadly" she frowned.  
"Lucky you" Abby smiled.  
Jack sat in one of the chairs across from Nora's dest quietly. He stared at the floor, wishing he were somewhere else. He couldn't face Nora. He wanted to be with her, to marry her. But he had lost her. Probably for good, even as a friend.  
"Yea, i'd rather fall off the Empire State building." she joked.  
"Here's the file, nothing to it right now" Abby handed it to her.  
"What happend to the witness you were telling me about?" she asked flipping through the papers.  
"Burst appendix, he's in the hospital" Jack said.  
"Great" she frowned " I'll try to get the court date pushed ahead, but you know the good Judge"  
"I'll go call the hospital and see how he's doing"Abby said, and closed the door and left. She had really called the hospital already, but she wanted them to patch thing's up. Hopefully the time alone would help them.  
"Can we talk?" Jack got the courage to ask.  
"Not now, i'm busy" she said pretending to read some papers. She didn't want to start crying again. She hated when people saw her cry.  
"Please forgive me Nora, I feel awful" he pleaded.  
"So did I!" she got up from her desk and went to the book shelf" I waited for you for a half hour...how was I supposed, you could have been lying dead somewhere, or hurt" her eyes watered. She faced away from him.  
Jack didn't know what to say. He went up behind her. "I love you"  
"Stop!" she cried. She leaned on her desk. Now she couldn't stop crying.  
Jack had to ask her now, "Merry me?" he said.  
She turned to face him. What did he say? "Excuse me?" she asked.  
"I love you, and yesterday you loved me too. I know it. I love you more than anything. I want you as my wife!" he said softly.  
"YOu want to merry me?" she whisperd. She never thought he would ask her to merry him. She was suprised.   
"Yes" he went up to her and wiped the tears from her face "Will you merry me?"   
She collapsed into his arms "Yes" she cried."Im sorry"  
He pulled the ring from his pocket. "I love you" he smiled putting it on her finger.   
They kissed softly and held eachother.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Judge Wright said. He had come in and they hadn't noticed.  
Nora got herself together "Judge Wright" she greeted.  
"Hi" Jack said trying not to laugh.  
"What-"  
"-as you can see, Im a little busy" Nora said rushing him out the door "please re-schedule with my secretary?" she pushed him out the door and closed the door and locked it.  
"Where were we?" She asked going to Jack.  
"Here" he kissed her.  
"Nice" she smiled.  
A month later, on Valentines Day, they were married. They lived and worked together happily.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
